The Diary of Celia
by Angel-Gal73
Summary: What really goes through Celias mind everyday? What deep secrets is she keeping? All will be answered in her diary... A 'A Wonderful Life' fic. PLZ REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Spring, Day 8,

Dear Diary,

Hi! Its me Celia! Remember? The girl who got you for her birthday not too long ago? The girl who lives with Vesta at Vestas farm? The brown haired girl? The girl who lives in Forget-Me-Not- Valley?The-ok, I think you know who Iam! Anyway, nothing really happened to me to day! I'm serious! All I did today was, get up, eat some veggies for breakfast, worked at my Aunt Vestas farm, took a walk, went back to work, ate lunch, then went back to work, then I walked upstairs to my bedroom to write in you! My diary! See? Don't you hate me for boring you with my story of my stupid, boring, same life?

I'm serious! I really need something exciteing to happen in my life!But, I guess thats just never going to happen, now is it?

Well, sorry for boring you with yet, another of my boring days of my life! Hopefully, something exciteing will happen tomorrow! (Though I highly doubt that...)

Bye!

Celia

* * *

Spring Day 9,

Dear Diary,

Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH! I think I'm going to faint! You will never guess who I ran into today! Takakura! You know, that one, old dude, (well, sort of old I guess!) who lives in that house at that one farm? Yep, thats him! Well, I bumped into him on one of my everyday walks, and he said he wanted everything to be ready for..the new guy coming to the valley! Yes! Thats what I said! (actully, wrote really because your a diary and I have to write in you to talk to you and..oh you get the point!) Theres a new guy coming to the valley! PARTY! Ok, anyway, when Takakura told me the news, I squealed with excitement,and asked, very calmly..

"Whats his name? When is he moving here? Do you know what he looks like? DAIN IT I NEED MORE INFORMATION OLD MAN!"

Um..ok, maybe not calm! Well, after I asked those questions SO calmly, Takakura kind of seemed freaked out and angry at the same time.

"Ok, first of all, you call me old man one more time your dead meat!" Takakura said. ( Think he meant it?) " And his name is Jack, hes moving here in a couple days, becuase he wantes to fun his own farm!And heres a picture of him! NOW GET AWAY!"

Ok, the bad news is, I think Takakura has anger issues! But thats his problem, not mine!

Anyway, I can describe what the new guy looks like in one word... TOTAL HOTTIE!

Umm...wait, thats two words! Heh heh, I can't count!...wait! I CAN'T COUNT! Oh my gosh! What if the new guys smart? I'm pretty sure he wouldn't like a girl who can't even count to 3! Or was it 1? Or 2? Oh please god, don't lt it be any lower than 3!

Um..anyway! Where was I? Oh yeah! Thats right! The new guy! Ok, what he looked like was this! He had short, handsome brown hair, wore overalls, and had a blue tee-shirt which perfected his total cuteness!

In other words, hes H-O-T-T!

Wait! Thats not how you spell hot! Oh my gosh, I can't count, AND I can't spell?

If that new guys a smart guy, the I can jsut kiss my chances of ever being with him good-bye!

But, if hes not a smart guy, then I can say hello to my new boyfriend!

Well, I can't wait till he moves here! I'm going to be sure to be the first to meet him!

Bye!

Celia

* * *

Spring Day 10,

Dear Diary,

Well, its the last day of Spring in the Valley! (Ugh, years are always so short..) And, as always, last days are full of surprises!

..except this one!

Anyway, the only surprise of the day is, I'm not the only one who seems to like they new farmer!

You see, Aunt Vesta gave me the day off of work, which was totally cool! So, I just walked to the Blue Bar for a drink! My mind still buzzing about the new guy... (AKA Jack!)

Anyway, when I walked in, I didin't relize I had this dreamy look on my face! And guess who noticed it? Muffy! The pretty barmaid!

She asked me why my face looked so dreamy, and I immdiately told her about Jack moving to the valley, and handed her a picture of him! (Big mistake there...) And when she looked at the picture, she dropped it and practily screamed...

"EEEEEKKKK! Thats the cutest boy EVER!" and after she screamed that, she added, " Oooh, I can't wait till he moves here!Then I can make my move on him!"

Then, thats when I knew my dreamy face went away. I was totally shocked! I couldn't believeit!Muffy, the Miss.Pretty (Thats what some tourists to the valley,and guys from the valley call her) Muffy, had a crush on MY man! Grrrr...it was on!

So, then, I went up to Muffy, and asked, "Umm..Muffy? You don't have a crush on him do you?"

Then, Muffy stopped her squealing, and sighed, and then walked up to me, and said, "Oh, I see, just because I have a crush on Jack now, and you do, your probably jealous becuase I'm so pretty and have a better chance with him then you, huh?Well, don't worry! There will be other guys!"

Then, after she said that, she just walked off, leaving me totally speechless.

"I-I have to go!" I said, then I ran out of there as fastas I could

Oh my gosh can you believe Muffy actully said that? I mean, who does she think she is to think she might actully have a chance with that hunk? Grrrrr...she thinks she has a chance with every guy! She thinks shes the prettiest girl ever!Grrrr...(again!) shes so annoying!

But, hey! You know what? I am not going to let Muffy steal my man! NEVER!

Well, in case your wondering what I did the rest of the day, all I did, was go home, fiddled with my hair, helped Marlin pick some crops, fiddled with my hair, helped Vesta cook a little bit, and fiddled with my hair for the billionth time that day! (A if I had anything else to do that day!)

Well, once again, sorry for boring you with yet, another day of my boring life!( Except what happened at the Blue Bar with Muffy!I'm sure you were intrested in that!)

Bye!

Celia

* * *

Summer 1,

Dear Diary,

WOO-HOO! He came! He came! Who came you asked? Why, Jack did of course! And boy was I excited!

After practily begGing Aunt Vesta to take a little time off of work to see Jack, Marlin, (You kno, my Aunts younger brother) said to just at least give me a little time off of work! And, with Marlin on my side, (You know, its weird, hes always on my side!Never on anyone elses...thats kind of freaky..but flattering also!) Vesta had to give in and she gave me a little time off of work, to go see the new farmer! ( I had to find some way to pay back Marlin in a way! If it wasn't for him, I would have to wait some other time to meet Jack!) Then, without saying goodbye, I ran out the door to go meet Jack...but right when I walked out the door..BOOM! I bumped into someone and was sent backwards! And because I was sort of running, when I bumped into that someone, I kind of got knocked out!

Well, when I woke up, I found myself in my room, faceing..Jack! He asked me if I was okay, but, since I was totally distracted by his cuteness, I didin't answer him! But I managed to mutter out...

"I'm...fine thanks you..." And after I said that, I covered my mouth. THANKS! Thank with a 's'? What kind of word was thanks! At least, what kind of word was it in the sentence I just said! I mean, that didin't even make any sence!

But, lucky me, Jack didin't seem to notice, and he just smiled, and said, " Thank god! I'm sorry, you see, I moved into that house right next to Takakuras, you know,the one with the farm? Anyway, you might not know this, but, I moved here becuase I wanted to run my own farm!And I wanted to runmy own farmnear Takakuras place!So, I came here to get some seeds, but then I bumped into you..."

Ok, he said more, but, all it was was an apoligy for bumping into me, introduced himself, then asked my name!

Ok, now, this time, I wasn't distracted by his cuteness! (Ok, I was stareing at his cuteness,but I wasn't diestracted!..sort of)

So, I spoke nice, and clearly,

"Ceila!" Then, me and him started talking a bit, (Boy was that heavon!) I told him about myself, then, he asked,

"Do you have any tips on planting?" then, thats when an idea hit me! I then ran downstairs, grabbed some tomato seeds, then ran back up to my room, and gave him some seeds! And, he thanked me! And, the best part was, he said he really wanted to talk to me again!Then, he left, and..I fainted again!

Oh my gosh! Talk about 7 minutes in heavon! (that talk seriously lasted 7 mintues!)

Well, tomorrow, I shall make yet, another move on Jack!

Wish me lots of luck!

Bye!

Celia (or, the future Mrs.Jack!)


	2. Chapter 2

Special Thanks:

Back2Innocence: Yeah, Celia is one of my fav characters..I am so sorry! I didin't really notice the out of character thing...well, hopefully, this shows her more in character!Well, thanks for reveiwing!

KCOVKL: Thanks for reviewing! Heh, sweet, you like it! Thanks!

blue-eyed-cutie: Yay, its cute! I was hopeing for that response...well, thanks for revieiwng!

HanyouIva: Thanks for the review! Oh, and huge thanks for complimenting my fics! When you start writeing one, (wait, youa re going to write right?) I will be sure to review it!

OhSnapI'llloveDracoMalfoy4ever: Thank you so much! I was wondering when somebody else would review this! Thanks a bunch for reveiwing!

7171717171771717717171717177

Summer, Day 2

Dear Diary,

I have officialy decided, that me and Muffy are enemys! ENEMYS YOU HEAR! Sorry about that! I am just so mad at todays events!

Ok, it started out with me helping Marlin out with planting some seeds, (I swear, he was smileing at me the whole time! Even though that is flattering, it made me suspicious...) then, Vesta told me to go and pick up some seeds from Takakura that he had got from the city,which meant I would get to visit Jack! And just when I was about to say "I would love too!", Marlin spoke up...

"But why can't you do it, Vesta?"

"Because, I...uh, have to go into town! Yeah, thats it!" Vesta said, then she shoved me towards the small bridge near Takakuras house, ( and, the best part ever, Jacks place!), but Marlin stopped me.

" Vesta, you don't have to go to town until the afternoon!" Marlin said. " Why don't you go, and Celia can stay here!"

You know what I relized? Why Marlin seems like he doesn't want me to go pick up some seeds, but stay there with him oh so badly!Its like he has a crush on me or something...

Anyway, after Marlin said that, I am pretty sure I had a look of disapointment on my face, (well, duh! If I didin't go and pick up the seeds, I wouldn't get to see my crush!)

Vesta must've noticed my sad look, and immdiately said,

"Marlin, please, Celia could use a break, and it will only take her a few minutes! And besides, maybe she wants to visit a certain someone!"

I smiled. Vestas the best!

"But..but..." Marlin then started to speak, but he was obviously lost of words.So, after I whispered, "Thanks." to Vesta, I ran off to get the seeds, and, more importantly, visit Jack!

Well, guess what? It didin't go exactly as planned!

When I got there, I was hopeing, for Jack to run up to me, hug me, and possibly kiss me! (Yeah, I wished!) but instead, I was greeted by a loud scream. And when I ran to see what was going on, guess what I saw! Muffy, backing off from a little dog, who was barking at her. Don't get me wrong, it was kind of funny seeing her so scared of such a small dog, but guess what happened next? Well, as Muffy was backing up into Jacks farm door, Jack started running and yelled, " Ok, boy, shoo! Shoo! No scareing young ladies!" to the dog, and shooed the dog away.

Muffy, let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks..." she said softly. And Jack smiled and said, " No problem."

Then, thats when I noticed something, I saw Takakura, who looked kind of mad, I guess he was talking to Jack about something, and was mad at Muffy for interupting! And thats when I thought that Muffy and Jacks little moment would end! But boy was I ever wrong!

Muffy noticeing Takakuras mad face, said,

"Oh, I am so sorry! I didin't know you guys were talking! I didin't mean..." started Muffy. Then, I swear, her eyes were looking so watery, and she looked as if she was going to cry a waterfall or something, and then, she cried out, " Oh, its all my fault!"

Then, I started smileing, thinking Jack was going to yell at her, and tell her to leave and never come back,but, once again, I was wrong!

Instead, Jack asked her,

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

My jaw was droping when he said that, I couldn't believe he did say it!

Muffy started blushing, (Girly...) and said, " Oh, I'm fine! Thanks for being concerned!"

"No problem!" Jack said. Then, he held out his hand, and said in a very friendly voice, (Ah, hes so cute!) "I'm Jack! I just moved here!"

Muffy then slightly giggled, (Told you she was girly!) and took his hand, shaked it, and said, "Muffy! I work, and live at the Blue Bar! Its not too far from here, maybe you could come by sometime!"

"Yeah! Look, I'll tell you what, Muffy, I have to get some farm work done today, but how about tomorrow, I can come by, and, well, have a drink and visit for a bit!"

"Ok, then! See you there!" said Muffy. Then, shakeing her hips, (Probably just to try impress Jack..) she left.

Then, just when I was about to leave, I remembered I had to pick up some seeds, so, I went to Takakura to pick them up.

Along the way, I said hi to Jack, but all he did, was slightly wave at me, muttering something like, " Can't wait until I see Muffy again..."

Then, I ran away as fast as I could, back to home.

Ok, I'm done! Oh, and in case your wondering, that little event that I just wrote down, was the whole truth! That was exactly what happened! (I have such a good memory, don't I?) And thats exactly why I declare Muffy my enemy!

Well, other then work, that was basicly what happened today! So, hopefully, during my sleep, I will think of a plan to stop Jack from likeing Muffy, anymore than he already does...

Buh bye!

Celia

* * *

Summer, Day 3 

Dear Diary,

No plan yet. But, I am not giving up! After all, its only 4:35 A.M, I have plenty of time to think of a plan!I bet any second now, one will just come up in my head!

4:45 A.M...

No plan yet...

5:00 A.M...

Still no plan.

5:25 P.M...

Ugh, when will I ever get a plan! Come on! I only have twenty five more minutes until I have to get ready for work! So, I better have a plan soon!

5:35 A.M...

YES! I HAVE A PLAN! I HAVE A PLAN!...wait, no, I just lost it.

5:45 A.M...

Ok, now, before I lose the plan again, I will tell you it!

Ok, I am sure Jack seems to like girls who won't act clumsy , right? Well, what if I, "accidently", make Muffy drop a certain something, and make it look like it was her fault in front of Jack? DUH! He will probably walk away, and never come there again!

And then, Jack shall be all mine! HAHAHA!

5:55 A.M...

Ok..it turns out my brilliant plan will wait to tomorrow!

It was going to be today, but, Vesta told me to wait to tomorrow, to take a forty five minute break at least! (Actully before that, she told me to get the heck back to bed for ten more minutes at least and bother her later, but then, finally I got her to say that!)

Well, I guess I will have to wait to tomorrow!

Bye!

Celia

* * *

Summer 4th, 

Dear Diary,

My plan worked!...Sort of.

Ok, heres how it happened,

I first went over to Jacks house, and invited him to come over to the bar, and he immediately said yes. Igrinned then walked off and...tripped!

Yep, I tripped onto the ground! And in front of Jack! Oh, how embarrassing!

But, here is the good part!

Jack ran over to me, grabbed my hand, and pulled me next to him.

" Oh my gosh Celia! Are you ok?"he said.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." I said, smileing.

Jack let out a a sigh of relief, and said, " Thank god! I was so worried you were hurt!"

"Oh, well, um, thanks for being so well, worried!" I said.

Jack laughed.

"Oh no problem! Well, lets go to the Blue Bar!" he said.

Then, me and him both, walked to the Blue Bar together. And you should've seen us, we were so close to eachother!

And the best part is..he didin't seem to mind!

But, things changed when we got to the bar...

When we walked in, Muffy immediately got into her girly mode, (Wait, I should say normal mode...) and said, " Hi, Jack!" and batted her eyes at him. But when she saw me next to him, her girly smile turned into a girly frown, and she said in a non emmotional way, " Hi Celia."

Then, she looked back to Jack, with her girly smile, and said, " So, Jack! What would you like!"

"Well, I would like some blue punch!" he said. Then he looked over at me, and said, " What about you Celia?"

I smiled and said, " I would like some blue punch as well!"

Then, Jack turned to Muffy, and ordered for us.

Then, Muffy giggled as she stared at Jack, and glared at me, (Heh, its so fun making her jealous!), then, she got our drinks, put them on two dishes, (she explained that they still needed to wash the trays, so she had to put the drinks on dishes instead) and started to hand them to us, but, I, 'accidently', 'tripped' her, and...SMASH! Muffy tripped on the floor, and, the drinks were spilled, and the dishes...were smashed!

Omg, (code for OH MY GOSH!), you should've seen her face! It was so red with embarrasment!

"Ugh, I am so clumsy!" she exclaimed with embarrasment, and anger." Oh, I can't believe this!"

"Don't worry! Acidents happen!" Jack said.

"W-what!" I stuttered out in disbelief. But Muffy just smiled at Jack and thanked him for being so kind, then, Jack helped her clean the mess up.

Wow, so much for my genius plan!

Bye!

Celia

* * *

Summer 5th, 

Dear Diary,

Wonderful day!

It started out with me, doing some work, when, Jack came by.

"Hi!" he said.

"Hey!" I said.

Jack then looked at the seeds I was planting. They were flower seeds.

He asked if I loved flowers, and I answered back that I absolutely loved flowers! I said they were like special items to me, and I loved to grow them! But, a moment after I said that, I stared to get emmbarassed...Jack was stareing at me, (and sadly, not in a good way!) like I was weird, and I muttered that I knew thinking something like that must've been stupid, but, here comes the good part!

Jack smiled, and said, " Not at all! In fact, can I have some flower seeds?"

I immediately said yes, and I gave him some seeds. Then, he thanked me with a smile, and walked off.

But, as I watched the love of my life go away, I called, " Hey Jack! What are you going to do with those seeds anyway?"

Then, Jack turned back to me, with his hot, cute, adorable smile and all, and said, " Oh, maybe, to grow them, and give them to a special someone..."

Then..he..winked at me! He actully winked at me!

I waved bye to him, and, then, when he was completely out of sight...I fainted!

Ah, what a day!

Bye!

Celia ( Actully, after today, can you please call me Mrs.Jack?)


	3. Chapter 3

Special Thanks:

lildevildude: Thanks for reviewing! Oh and I got your PM and I'm glad I helped you out with your writeing problem!

lupyne: Wow, everyone has played HM:A Wonderful Life! Thank for reviewing!

kelley28:Sweetalicous,you like Celia too!Go Celia fans! Thanks for reviewing!

K+S4ever: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I kinda feel the same way about Muffy. She used to be one of my fave characters, but I've been having second thoughts...

blue-eyed-cutie: Well, hopefully it works out in the end..thanks for reviewing!

717171717717171717171717

Summer,6

Dear Diary,

I HATE MUFFY! She is such a boy stealer!

Ok, well, heres what happened tonight (The event happened tonight) with "Miss.Flirty Girl"! (Miss.Flirty Girl is Muffy in case you didin't know!)

Well, of course I had to work, in fact, I had to work extra early to make up the time I've missed work in the past few days, and, well, something totally suspicious happened today! Apparently for some reason, Marlin was planting some Moondrop flower seeds, which was kind of a surprise, because Marlin never, I mean NEVER, planted flower seeds! And now, he was?

Curious, I walked over there and asked Marlin why he was planting flower seeds, and, he jumped wth shock, and I could see him blush, and say, "H-hi Celia."

"Hi Marlin." I said back."Well, answer my question! Why are you planting flowers?"

"Oh these?" Marlin said pointing to the flower seeds. "Oh, to give to a, um, special someone."

"Really? Who is it?" I asked, very curious who this special someone could be.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Marilin mumbled, a slight smile on his face. Then, he went back to his work.

See! Marlin likes someone! Marlin likes someone! Oh, I wonder who it could be. But wait, how come he didin't tell me who it was? He knows he could trust me! We've known eachother since I was in diapers!

Oh no...I just thought about something! Marlin might...LIKE like me! On no, oh no, oh no, OH NO! (So many 'oh nos'...)

Oh well, I got other things to worry about! Back to Miss.Flirty Girl.

Ok, after work, it was about 9:00 P.M, so I walked over to the Blue Bar, (Don't think I wanted to walk there. I was just dying for a Blue Punch there.) and when I got there, I saw Muffy, flirting with Jack, giggling, twirling her blond hair, and batting her eyelashes at him. (Can you say, "eeeww"?)

And the worst part was, Jack was smileing, and FLIRTING back with her!

At first I didin't think it was true, I mean it couldn't be. There, right in front of me,was the man of my dreams, flirting with some girly girl!

"H-hello?" I said when I got there.

The two jumped in surprise, and turned around, faceing me.

"C-Celia.." Jack said nervously. "Um, did you, by any chance, hear what what me and Muffy were talking about?"

"Every word. " I said.

"Oh, um, uh, well, heh. I-I can explain! Me and her weren't really flirting! We were just, uh.." Jack stuttered. I couldn't believe how hard it was for him to see that I knew he was flirting!

"Say no more." I said."Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to go get my drink."

Then, I pushed through Jack and Muffy, and ordered my Blue Punch.

After a few sips of drinking it, I turned over to see Muffy pull Jack to a corner, and ask him something in a quiet whisper, so of course I couldn't hear, and Jack looked over at me, then shook his head, and nodded toward Muffy, and she squealed with excitement, and then, she ran to Griffin, and said something I did NOT want to hear,

"Griffin, me and Jack are going on a date, so I'll be back later okay?" Muffy said, giving me a look that said, "Ha ha sucker!".

"Okay Muffy, see you later!" Griffin said, looking down at the pile of dishes he was washing.

Muffy made a girly wave, stuck her tounge out at me, then she and Jack were out of there.

Oh well! So what if they went out on a date! So what if they were flirting! So what if Jack hasn't really flirted with me, or went on a date with me! I don't care!

...So, why do I feel like I _do_ care?

Bye

Celia

* * *

Summer 7, 

Dear Diary,

Maybe I DO care about Muffy and Jack going out yesterday!

I mean, last night, I couldn't sleep at all! I couldn't stop thinking of Jack,and in my mind, I kept on saying,"I love Jack..I love Jack..." over and over again! But I don't love Jack! I don't you hear!

So why can't I stop thinking of him? I don't know...

Uh-oh! Vesta is calling me downstairs! Got to go back to work!

8:55 P.M..

Back! With some exciteing news about the event that happened today! Ok, while delivering some seeds, I decided to take a quick stop to my favorite spot...the spring near the river.

Well, while I was there, I heard someone say, "Hey Celia." and I screamed, for since I was so relaxed in my little moment of peace, I wasn't expecting someone to say hi!

But then, when I saw it was Jack, anger, and yet, a little happiness rushed inside of me.

"H-hi." I said to him, giving him a friendly wave.

He smiled and waved back, and apoligized for scareing me, and told me he saw me walk down here, and followed.Then, he asked me a little unexpected question...

"Did you mind that me and Muffy went on a date yesterday?" (Actully, he didin't really ask it calmly, he kind of just blurted it out, then covered his mouth.)

I must've looked pretty surprised just then, and I was totally speechless. What was I going to say? Half of me wanted to shout, "Yes, I did mind! And you better not go out with that girly girl again!" and the other half of me wanted to say calmly, "No,I didin't really mind." but what was I supposed to say? So, I just blurted out some random thing...

"Isn't this spring so lovely?"

Jack stared at me for a moment, then nodded and said "Yeah, it is pretty."

Then, me and him just stood there for a few moments, stareing at the spring.

"Um, so any exciteing news?" Jack said. "Please say yes, I'm dying for some exciteing news!"

Ok, once again, I blurted out some random thing,

"I planted some new seeds. Actully, they are very rare seeds. And only very special gardners can plant them." I said, trying to sound convinceing.

"Wow, cool! You must grow crops very well, huh?" Jack said to me, seeming very impressed.

"Yep, I do." I said, smileing.

"Thats nice! Hey, think you could help me with some crops tomorrow?" said Jack.

You should've seen my face! Ok, I didin't really see my face, but I knew I looked totally happy! So I immeadiately said yes, and..TA and DA! I had a date tomorrow with Jack!

So, haha Muffy! Who has a date with Jack now? Thats right..ME!

Bye!

Celia

* * *

Summer 8, 

Very wonderful day!..but it got bad later on.

Ok, it started out with me going to Jack's farm, and when I got there, I got a pretty good greeting! Jacks dog ran up to me and jumped up into my arms, and started licking my face. And, unlike Muffy, who probably would've screamed and pushed the poor little dog off of her, I laughed, and gave the dog a little hug.

"Hey, see you like my dog!" I heard Jack said, then, I looked up and saw him, holding a bag of tomato and cabbage seeds, smileing over at me.

"Well, ready to plant some seeds?" I said, petting Jacks dog.

Jack nodded, and then, we were off to work.

It started out kind of normal, I was just giving Jack some tips about planting, like, being sure to water plants twice a day, and make sure you don't plant Fall plants in Summer, and more helpful tips. And all Jack did was nod his head, and write down my brillant (Hey, its true!) tips down in a notebook.

"Ok! Now, time to plant!" I said. Then, I took out some cabbage seeds, and started to put them in the soil, and Jack was watching my every move...he was even copying me! And the whole time, I was smileing, enjoying this wonderful time with my 'future husband',(IHey, I can dream can't I?) but then..something went wrong. As I glanced over at Jack...I couldn't stop! I continued stareing at his every move as he planted the seeds. I don't know why I stared, but, its just that something about Jack's cute brown eyes, his cute hair, and just about how he looked so cute, made me stare. Ugh, I couldn't stop! Dang, why did he have to be so cute?

"Celia! You're doing it wrong!" I heard Jack cry out, and I snapped back to reality.

"What? What did I do?" I ask.

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think you should plant a thousand seeds at one time!" Jack said, a grin appearing on his face.

I looked a little confused then, but then, I realized what he meant as I looked down at the soil, and nearly gasped. I put, like, a million seeds all in one big pile! Ugh, how stupid am I?

I could then feel a blush appear on my cheeks, as I slowly picked up the huge pile.

"I-I'm sorry, I really dont mess up like this..I really don't!" I cried out, but Jack just smiled at me, and said quietly, "It's ok.",but I could tell that in his head, he was thinking what a idiot I was...or that is, until what happened after that!

After planting for about a while longer, Jack wiped his forehead with his hand, and said, "Time for ice cold water!"

I smiled. Ah, nothing better like some water after you're planting!

Well, as we were drinking water, Jack kind of, well, became a little klutz like, and...well, kind of knocked over his water on my green dress, leaveing a huge stain on it. Yeah I know, that was pretty smooth of him to do that, eh?

In a flash, Jack started to apoligize, and when I say apoligize, I mean APOLIGIZE! I have never, ever, in my entire life, hears someone apoligize so much! I think I counted Jack apoligize 176 times...wow, thats like a world record!

Anyway, as he apoligized he was trying his best to clean up the stain with a paper towel, when suddenly, we kind of got in an awkward position. His nose was practily touching mine, and we just stared into eachothers eyes, until, we suddenly moved closer and closer and...Takakura walked in on us.

"Woah, sorry, I didin't mean to interupt or anything." Takakura said.

"Oh um, Takakura, its ok, you didin't interupt." Jack quickly said, blushing. And I knew that I was blushing along with him.

"Oh then, I guess I can tell you Jack, that there's a young lady who wants to see you." Takakura said.Then, he moved aside to reveal..Miss.Flirty Girl!

Then, Muffy waved shyly, then whispered over to Jack, "Um, can I talk to you outside for a moment?" then, the two walked outside, leaveing just me and Takakura. Him and I looked at eachother, then made a dash towards the door to listen in on the conversation.

"Move aside girly!" Takakura yelled.

"You move...uh...oh who am I kidding, just move!" Iyelled back athim. But in the end, we both managed to fit next to the door, and began to listen.

"Jack I just went to one of my friend's wedding..." I heard Muffy say.

"Oh, well congratulations to your friend then!" I heard Jack's oh so hot voice say.

"Wait, you didin't let me finish."

After Muffy said that, a million thoughts rushed through my head. Did Muffy decide to stay in the city? Did she hate absolutely hate the valley and wanted to leave? Has she met a guy at the wedding and fallen in love with him? Well, I can tell you this! All my thoughts...were wrong.

"You see Jack, my friends were teaseing me because I work as a barmaid." I heard Muffy cry out. "Oh Jack, maybe I don't belong in the valley..."

Now after Muffy said that, I was practily squealing with excitement. I couldn't believe Muffy might leave the valley! But, yet again, I was wrong.

"WHAT! Muffy, are you crazy? You do to belong in the valley! I mean, you have a nice job, lots of good friends, and don't you think the valley is wonderful to hang out at? Muffy, you don't know all the endless list of great things you have in the Forget-Me-Not-Valley, but trust me, there's a lot!"

My excitement stopped. My jaw hung down, and my eyes were practily falling out of head. Jack, my future fiancee, had just then encouraged Miss.Flirty Girl (aka Muffy)to stay in Forget-Me-Not-Valley? Oh no he didin't!

"Oh Jack..." I hear Muffy coo. " That is so sweet. And you know what? I'm going to stay in the valley, marry a very nice man, and grow into an old woman!"

"That's the spirit Muffy." Jack said.

Well, I really wish I could tell the rest of the story, but I'm too mad to do that. Now, I have to plan war.

Muffy has crossed the line!It's time I stopped letting her steal Jack from me, and stand up for myself!

That's it, tomorrow, Operation T.D.M (Take down Muffy) will begin!

Bye!

Celia


End file.
